A prior art hurricane shutter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,477 issued July 1, 1967 to John H. Sassano. Each shutter includes spaced apart side or jamb members and upper and lower frame members, the various frame members being secured to each other to form a generally rectangular rigid frame. A panel formed of an air permeable metal structure is mounted within the frame, the metal structure being provided with air vent defining means. The upper and lower edges of the metal structure are received within a slot in the upper and lower frame members, and it is secured in place by means of a screw or the like. In a related construction the side edge portions of the expanded metal are formed into a U-shape with the bight of the U being parallel to the principal surface of the panel. The U-shaped edge is secured within the jamb by various parts which restrict the movement of the U-shaped edge out of the jamb, the various parts and the U-shaped edge being secured by pop rivets or the like.
While the prior art construction shown in the aforesaid patent and also described above have been generally satisfactory it should be observed that it is generally necessary to provide separate fastener means to rigidly hold the edge portions of the panel to the side, upper and lower frame members. This distracts from the appearance of the final shutter assembly and also requires additional time and labor in assembling the shutter in view of the necessity of adding various fasteners along the edges. Also, as the panel is customarily formed of aluminum it can tear where the fasteners engage the edges thus permitting the panel to be kicked out or blown out if an air borne projectile should hit it during a hurricane or the like.